Entre papeles café
by Kamil7w7
Summary: Si lo que buscas es una historia de amor adolescente y descontrolado, estas en el lugar equivocado. Porque aunque cada uno ha tenido su propia historia sin contar, esto es diferente. No son amigos de infancia ni tampoco amores pasajeros, sólo es algo que crece entre ambos, muy profundo y cálido, superando cualquier adversidad que se avecine y cualquier demonio interno por vencer.


Como todos los días desde hace dos años y medio, Marshall salía de su trabajo y se dirigía a una cafetería, que además de otorgarle una cercanía geográfica a su hogar este lugar ofrecía servicio de librería, ya que si quería podía tomar un libro de cualquier índole y leerlo mientras disfrutaba de una bebida caliente o un bocadillo.

Como todos los días, se sentó a leer un pequeño escrito que había tomado de la sección de _"psicología"_ mientras esperaba su café, aunque sintió que algo cambió, una presencia que sobraba. Levantó la vista un momento y pudo ver a un joven de cabello rosa, sentado en la mesa que le seguía a la suya, seguramente no le superaba la edad pero era extraño que alguien más aparte de él mismo, y quizá un indeterminado grupo de adolescentes, frecuentara el establecimiento. Pero éste joven se veía diferente, estaba solo y deliberando qué cosa del menú elegir, apartándose de sus pensamientos sobre el chico, Marshall volvió a mirar a las páginas de su libro y continuó leyendo.

Minutos después, vio de reojo como aquél joven se levantaba de su asiento, buscaba un libro de la categoría de novelas y volvía a sentarse, mientras bebía un jugo de naranja que le había tomado una eternidad elegir. Pero eso no le concernía a Marshall, aunque después de todo, siempre había tenido la costumbre de analizar a la gente a su alrededor, el muchacho había llamado su atención, no sabía el porqué pero sentía ya haberlo visto.

Ya habiendo pasado un buen rato, el joven de cabello rosado se retiró luego de pagar y haber dejado el libro en su lugar. Marshall suspiró, le había llevado toda la tarde pensar y descifrar de dónde es que conocía a aquel chico a pesar de que no le volvería a ver, quería saber más de él, aunque fuese solo por curiosidad.

Luego de ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca, dejó el libro que había tomado, del cual no había leído mucho pues ni siquiera había podido concentrarse, y después de pagar tomó sus cosas y caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar a la entrada de un colegio primario y preescolar, en el cual se mantuvo esperando en la puerta principal. Una vez que las hordas de niños y niñas salieron, su mirada buscó a un par en específico, y cuando comenzó a preocuparse porque no les encontraba, una suave y pequeña mano le tomó del brazo.

La pequeña de trenzas oscuras como la noche sonrió con sus dientes blancos y un segundo después llegó otro más pequeño de cabello igualmente negro, les sonrió y saludó de manera alegre. Tras caminar un poco, el trío entró a un departamento y subieron algunos pisos hasta llegar a su hogar. Después de merendar, hacer tareas y sentarse frente al televisor por horas , los tres en conjunto se dispusieron a preparar la cena y luego dormir para empezar un nuevo día.

Y así el ciclo se renovaba, Marshall se levantaba temprano para ir a trabajar y volvía al descanso de almuerzo para dejar a sus hijos al colegio y comer un emparedado sencillo. Unas horas después salía del trabajo y se dirigía a la cafetería a leer algún que otro libro y esperar a que pasen las horas para ir al encuentro con sus hijos. Los días pasaban y nuevamente había un cambio en la rutina, aquél chico de cabello rosáceo aparecía para desconcentrar al azabache de su cotidianidad y luego de un tiempo, el hecho de que él lo distrajera ya también era parte de su rutina.

Pero un día, el día que empezaría a cambiar el resto de su vida comenzó con un ligero cambio, un retraso de la hora en que el muchacho en cuestión llegaba y que ahora andaba cargado de papeles, dejando un montón de folios y notas a un costado de la mesa,disponiéndose a escribir en unas hojas,mostrándose ocupado y nervioso.

_"Quizá estudia y tiene alguna evaluación difícil cerca"_ Fue la conclusión a la que llegó Marshall, pues al pensar que se estaba terminando el año y que de seguro el chico se veía de aquellos que estudian en la universidad, casi no tuvo duda de que así era. Por un momento pensó que así podría estar él, estudiando para parciales y repleto de las notas que tomaría en clase, bebió un sorbo del café y suspiró. Volvió la mirada hacia su libro e intentó reanudar su lectura, volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Dejó el libro a un lado y se centró en tomar su bebida, miró al chico que se hallaba frente a él y su concentración desesperada por organizar, aparentemente el chico en cuestión era muy distraído o bien podría estar demasiado inmerso en lo que hacía, pues el azabache le había estado mirando la mitad de la tarde y ni cuenta se había dado.

De repente el chico miró su reloj y se levantó de un salto, logrando asustar a la moza que se hallaba aburrida limpiando mesas. Éste la llamó rápidamente para pagar un pequeño jugo de naranja que había pedido y entre que guardó su papelerío en una mochila, uno de sus documentos cayó justo debajo de Marshall, aunque ninguno se percató de esto.

Cuando Marshall ya se estaba por irse a buscar a sus niños como era de costumbre,al levantarse divisó el papel que se encontraba debajo de la mesa que había utilizado y lo recogió, percatándose instantáneamente que no era cualquier papel, sino era un curriculum lleno de información del chico, desde el nombre, edad,materias que había cursado, sus promedios y becas de estudio al mérito, todo estaba allí, en la palma de su mano. Sonrió al ver la pequeña imagen de la copia, que plasmaba una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental y una presencia estrictamente formal, era casi perfecto. Solo había un detalle, el nombre del chico estaba manchado, quiera o no, sabiendo las materias y cursos en las que había estado, no le servía de nada, Marshall quería saber si el nombre del chico le sonaba conocido y descifrar de dónde lo había visto.

Suspiró pensando que de todas formas, quizá mañana podría preguntarle su nombre al devolverle el documento. Aunque al día siguiente el chico no apareció, a Marshall le llamó más la atención que el café estaba repleto. No sabía la razón , pues no había ningún partido importante de algún deporte y tampoco era época de vacaciones , por lo cual solo se digno a sentarse en la única mesa libre que quedaba. Aunque antes decidió buscar su libro de todos los días, pero al volver se topó con que el mismísimo chico misterioso acercándose hacia la solitaria mesa. Sintió su interior revolverse de los nervios, realmente era la oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse y poder hablar con él, aunque no se le ocurría ni una idea para comenzar, apresuró el paso y haciéndolo pasar por accidente ambos quedaron de frente, cada uno de un lado de la mesa dando la impresión de que la habían elegido primero.

—Discúlpeme, pensé que estaba desocupada. —soltó el chico y volteó a ver el resto del lugar, buscando con la mirada alguna mesa vacía.

—Si quieres compartimos mesa. —ofreció Marshall mientras se sentaba, apenas dubitativo.

Aunque el chico dudó, aceptó sentarse y sonrió agradeciendo suavemente. Momento después, todo fue silencio, ninguno sabia como sacar tema de conversación, en cualquier caso ¿Como se empieza a hablar con un extraño? ¿Un extraño que ves siempre, aún es un extraño?

Y por fin, algo en la mente del azabache hizo un _"clic"_, buscó dentro de su morral y sacó el documento perteneciente a la persona sentada frente a él.

—Toma, se te cayó ayer. —le dijo entregándoselo.

El chico lo miró algo extrañado y recibió el papel, le agradeció con una sonrisa amable, para luego guardar el documento en el portafolio que tenía y regresó su mirada hacia Marshall, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca la mesera llegó para pedir su orden. Y allí ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, cada uno por su parte siempre pedían un café o algún jugo de fruta pero, compartiendo la misma mesa ¿qué pedirían?

—Un café y un jugo de naranja mediano, por favor. —soltó Marshall ante el silencio

—También unos tostados. —acotó el chico, terminando con el titubeo que tuvo.

La mesera asintió yéndose de inmediato, y nuevamente, hubo un silencio abrumador— Entonces... ¿Estudias o trabajas? —preguntó Marshall para romper la tensión

—E-Estudio, d-digo, trabajo... —respondió nervioso— Es decir, en realidad ambas, creo... ayer termine con el estudio y acabo de venir de una entrevista de trabajo. —acomodó un poco su cabello y sonrió.

—Al parecer no tienes tiempo que perder. —dijo sonriendo con sorpresa.

—¿Y usted? ¿Trabaja ... o estudia?

—Oh, por favor. —dijo llevándose la mano a la cara pretendiendo estar avergonzado— No me trates de "usted" que me haces sentir viejo. —suspiró y luego respondió a la pregunta— Trabajo.

—Perdone, digo, lo siento. Estoy muy acostumbrado a la formalidad, es todo. —trató de explicarse— Es más , ust.. —se detuvo rápidamente, luego diciendo— Es que te ves joven.

—Claro, claro. —dijo con algo de sátira— Dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo, eh?

—¿Veinticuatro? —contestó dudoso.

—Tengo veinticinco, pero gracias por restarme un año. —sonrió y provocó que el chico también sonriera— Y sospecho que si acabas de finalizar estudios debes de tener al menos unos veintidós o veintitrés. ¿No es así?

El chico desvió la mirada un momento, sintiéndose descubierto, luego sonriendo de nuevo mientras respondía— Sí, ciertamente tengo veintidós pero de todas formas finalicé mis estudios prematuramente, de no ser porque estaba avanzado terminaría en unos años más.

—Vaya, tu sí que vas con todo. —dijo con tono bromista, provocando que el chico sonriera. Pero antes de que Marshall pudiese ver con más detenimiento aquellos dientes blancos, la mesera se acercó con sus pedidos, dejándolos en la mesa y retirándose.

—Y dime, si es que no te molesta hablar de ti claro está. —se explicó antes de comenzar un disimulado interrogatorio, en respuesta el muchacho de cabello rosa solo asintió ligeramente— ¿Qué carrera estudiaste? Debió ser alguna fácil para que te adelantes, o quizá simplemente eres inteligente, lo que también es una posibilidad.

Ante el halago el chico sólo se sonrojo un poco y contestó— Estudiaba una tecnicatura en contabilidad y administración de empresas.

Marshall se atragantó ligeramente, esa clase de carreras no era para nada corta ni para nada fácil— Debo decir, realmente eres sorprendente. Es decir, no cualquiera termina una de esas carreras de forma adelantada... Los profesores que te hacen la vida imposible y la complejidad de los temas, debió ser difícil. —ante el rostro ruborizado del menor y el silencio de éste Marshall continuó— ¿Cuántos años te saltaste?

—Fueron solo tres, no era la gran cosa de todas formas. —la modestia de este chico solo sorprendió más a Marshall.

Como respuesta mencionó con una risita— Y pensar que de milagro terminé la secundaria.

—¿Y por qué? —soltó el chico con curiosidad, aunque al notar que había hecho una pregunta que podría derivar en temas personales se cohibió— Si quieres contarme, claro.

—No tengo problema en contarte, no es nada del otro mundo... —hizo una pausa mientras jugaba con la cuchara dentro del café— Tuve una hija a los diecisiete y tuve que dejar el colegio para trabajar y cuidarla.

—¿¡Tan solo diecisiete?! —soltó el chico con asombro, luego murmurando con pena— Yo ni siquiera tenía novia en ese entonces.

Marshall soltó una risita y contestó— Y allí residen las diferencias entre personas como tú y personas como yo. —tomó uno de los sándwiches tostados y le dio un mordisco. Al notar que el chico sólo le daba vueltas a la cuchara dentro del jugo, preguntó— ¿No comerás?

El chico asintió para luego comenzar a comer, luego soltando lo que rondaba en su mente— ¿Cómo sabías que pediría un jugo?

—Sólo supuse que lo pedirías, es decir, siempre lo haces y creí que esta vez no sería la excepción—el chico le quedó viendo con algo de incomodidad y Marshall procedió a explicarse antes de que se convirtiera en un malentendido— Da la impresión de que soy un acosador o algo así pero no. El que me haya percatado de lo que pides es sólo consecuencia de que te tenga en la mesa de enfrente todos los días. —concluyó nerviosamente, luego concentrándose en comer

El chico sonrió tranquilamente mientras dijo— Creí que yo era el único que examinaba así a los demás.

El azabache se asombró ante lo dicho y preguntó— ¿Tú de qué te has percatado?

—Del libro. —bebió de su jugo en lo que señalaba el libro que el mayor tenía a un— Siempre tomas el mismo, aunque no pareces avanzar mucho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Han pasado varias semanas desde que lo lees, sin mencionar de que al primer día en que llegué ibas casi por la mitad y asumo que pasas al menos unas horas por día aquí. Haciendo solo unos cálculos podría suponer que lees demasiado lento o que te distraes fácilmente de tu lectura.

Marshall tragó saliva asombrado— En serio eres un jodido genio. —soltó sin pensar, al chico en parte le halagó y en parte le molestó el comentario debido al insulto— La verdad que últimamente me distraigo mucho. —confesó, pero no confesaría que se distraía mirándolo.— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—le dijo momentos después. El contrario asintió con una leve sonrisa y al tener el permiso continuó— Dijiste que terminaste tus estudios ayer, por lo cual supongo que estuviste estos años en la universidad de la ciudad ¿Por qué hace solo unas semanas vienes aquí?

—Muy buena observación. —sonrió dándole el último sorbo a su bebida— Hace unas semanas me promovieron al último año por ir más adelantado, en realidad en mi tiempo libre me iba al departamento de un amigo pero al cambiarme de curso también me cambiaron el horario y ya no pude encontrarme más con él.

—¿Y por qué tú no volvías a tu propia casa? —preguntó ante el silencio que había dejado el chico.

—Vivo a una hora y media de aquí —ante aquello Marshall quedó prácticamente boquiabierto— Además de que los autobuses salen cada varias horas así que el tiempo que me queda libre lo tengo que pasar en algún lado, entonces encontré esta cafetería. Pero todo vale la pena por un buen futuro. —sonrió tomando el último tostado, luego ofreciendo— ¿Lo quieres?

—No, estoy bien. Gracias. —esbozó una sonrisa ante la amabilidad del contrario, luego guardando silencio un momento.

—¿Y tú por qué pasas el tiempo aquí? —preguntó ahora sin cohibirse tanto.

—Me quedo aquí entre el tiempo del trabajo y la hora en que tengo que retirar a mis hijos—habló fijándose en la hora, aún tenía tiempo.

—Creí que tenías sólo una hija. —acotó suavemente.

—Tengo una niña y un niño.

Luego ambos quedaron sumidos en silencio, ya no había tema de conversación. Segundos después la mesera volvió, preguntando si querían algo más, ambos muchachos se miraron y dijeron que no, que les trajera la cuenta para pagarle. Una vez que pagaron y la mesera se retiró, el chico miró la hora y levantándose dijo— Ya es mi hora de irme. —suspiró y sonrió— Ha sido un placer compartir la mesa contigo... — hizo una pequeña pausa y soltó una risa— Creo que nunca nos presentamos.

El azabache también sonrió ante ello, en verdad no lo habían hecho. A pesar de que había sido su objetivo desde el principio— Marshall, Marshall Lee. —le extendió la mano— ¿Y usted, señor formalidad?

El chico soltó una risa y dijo estrechando su mano.

—Gabriel, pero puedes decirme Gumball.

—¿Gumball? —preguntó entre confundido y divertido.

—Es un sobrenombre que me pusieron en la universidad y me acostumbré a usar. —sonrió ligeramente y acotó— Bueno, Marshall, nos vemos mañana. —se volteó y se retiró del lugar luego de que el azabache se despidiera también.

—Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel... —repitió varias veces el nombre del chico para corroborar si le sonaba conocido, lo cual no le recordó a nada en realidad— Mejor dicho, Gumball... —sonrió, ya que aquel sobrenombre le parecía gracioso, pero que aún así también era algo tierno.


End file.
